Fawful Gerakobits
Fawful is a maniacal genius from the Beanbean Kingdom and is the main antagonist of the Mario & Luigi series. He starts off as the secondary antagonist of Superstar Saga, then as a minor character in Partners in Time and finally as the main antagonist of Bowser's Inside Story before being killed off for good. Personality In Bowser's Inside Story, he has created a calm and collected front which he wears like a cheap mask throughout most of the game, going as far as replacing his phrase, "I have fury!" with, "I have chortles!". Due to the lack of outbursts, he is far more efficient than he was in Superstar Saga. Along with that his ago has been dialed up to eleven History Early Life Rising in the Ranks The Beanstar Heist Bowletta: The Unfit Leader A few hours after the crash, Fawful comes across an unconscious Bowser (dressed as Rookie) and releases Cackletta's soul to possess him, creating the abomination that calls itself Bowletta. After witnessing his master's defeat, Fawful realizes just how much she depends on him to execute her plans. Danger from Below The Brilliant Plan of Unbeatableness The time had finally come, the time to enact his biggest scheme yet. The plan consisted of multiple parts. First, Fawful would disguise himself as a merchant and go around selling a special breed of mushroom to around half of the populations of the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms. This mushroom would cause it's consumer to balloon up to massive size and lose nearly all mobility. If left untreated, the victims would die in around two weeks. Eventually, the leaders would gather together to try and find a cure, but this would be a vain effort as Bowser would crash the meeting feeling insulted by not being invited. While Bowser was away, Fawful's entire army would attack the castle. This army consisted of Midbus, three paid mercenaries (the Brute Force Federation) and around 650 robots. After Bowser lost the fight, Fawful would seek him out and sell him a Vacuum Shroom which would make him inhale everyone at the meeting upon his return and then pass out. In 2 hours, Fawful gained full control over both kingdoms. He then locked Bowser away in a mountain so that he couldn't interfere with his plans. In the next week, Fawful would remodel both castles and brainwash all of Bowser's army. Initially, Fawful wanted Bowser's Castle to be his own but he grew bored of it and turned it into the Fawful Theater, instead opting to turn Peach's Castle into his own. He weaponized both castles, giving Bowser's Castle flight and Peach's Castle a humanoid form. Due to the Mario Bros. meddling from inside, Bowser woke up a week early and broke free from his containment, prompting Fawful to check out the breach. He brags to Bowser about his plan and then sicks Midbus on him. Midbus easily beats Bowser due to the side effects of the Vacuum Shroom and leaves Bowser injured, deeming him too pathetic to kill. Shrouded in Darkness Shattered Mind Quotes Superstar Saga Bowser's Inside Story Music Superstar Saga Bowser's Inside Story Bowser's Inside Story Disguise (5).gif Disguise (3) (1).gif Fawful 3DS (3) (2) (2).gif Dark.gif Disguise (1) (1).gif Arm Bug.gif 222bm lastgeraco2.gif Disguise (1).gif Miscellaneous Fights * Mario and Luigi vs Fawful (Koopa Kruiser) * Mario and Luigi vs Cackletta and Fawful * Mario and Luigi vs Fawful (Bowser's Castle I) * Bowser vs Dark Fawful * Mario, Luigi and Bowser vs Dark Bowser and the Dark Star Core